Harry Potter and the Great Dinosaur Escapade
by Harry Potter an Jurassic Park
Summary: Harry and his friends release a T-rex into the wild. All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling and all Jurassic Park characters belong to Steven Spielberg and Michael Chricton.


Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were staring at a newspaper report. "A dinosaur has been found, roaming and alive, and eating muggles and wizards alike. The animal is captivated and will be sent to the Ministry of Magic immediately. Minister of Magic Hermione Granger is expected to consider the steps for the release of the animal somewhere far away, and also find the origin of the animal."

Hermione said, "A dinosaur?! Didnt they go extinct a very long time ago?" to which Ron said, "Who knows, we thought Voldemort was dead a long time ago before we were in 1st year." Harry said, "This is a serious issue, and we need to go soemwhere to release it, NOW." After a few hours, a fully sedated Tyrannosaurus Rex was brought into the Ministry. Everyone shook. This was a massive animal, who was one angry fossil.

"We are releasing it now", said Hermione. The others agreed. Then, Hermione said, "we should ask some of our friends to come along, I do not feel that this is going to be exactly a flowery adventure." Then, the next day, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna and Neville step onto a ship with the sleeping T-rex inside.

They come across a huge island. This was an island chain of five, but they picked one random. Its name was Isla Sorna, thothough they did not know. It had lush green forests, misty fog and high mountains. They checked for humans. None were there. Then, a small, highlegged-bird-like creature came up on one side of the shore in front of them. "That's not good," said Draco. "Why? Does it want food?" asked Ron. "That... is a coelophysis. Once you come near it, a huge clan will come near you. And you are the food."

They anchored the ship away from the coelophysis. Then, they safely transfigured the T-rex into a hen, and everyone was sure that the effects would wear off soon as it was a creature with which no one had ever practised. Hermione kept the T-rex in a little cage and everyone went in the interior of the island, sticking their wands out just in case. Then, Luna said, "We are being followed." The rest of them turned to Luna, and understood that she was right.

A medium-sized dinosaur stood behind them. "That is a stegosaurus. Baby. Herbivore, but dangerous if you annoy it," said Ron, as he knew atleast a little on dinosaurs. They fed the stegosaurus baby with a little bit of fresh grass they brought along just incase if a herbivore was following them. Then, they heard huge footsteps. A big stegosaurus ran upto them and bellowed. Immediately, Neville said, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and both the stegosaurus fell asleep.

"We cannot risk them being killed by a carnivore," said Harry. "Speaking of carnivores. Your cage is empty, Hermione." said Draco. Hermione looked to her cage. Why, it was empty! They saw the hen rambling around the stegosaurus and growing in size. Hermione immediately re-transfigured the Dinosaur into the same hen. Then, she put some enchantments around the stegosaurs which would wear off after they woke.

They continued their journey. They thought of releasing the T-rex with its own kind. Then, Ron said, "Run! VELOCIRAPTORS! 20 METRES BEHIND US! RUN! GO! **GO!** " They looked. They saw it. 4 Velociraptors with hooked, killer claws and a bad attitude chased them. They were very hungry, toothy and _fast_. Surely, they would all be deas before Hermione could petrify all of them.

"AVADA KE-" "No, Draco, it is in their nature!" said Hermione to Draco as he was about to aim the killing spell at them. They ran at their highest speed, hoping to pass across another dinosaur that would slow them down. They got their wish at once. A huge colony of brachiosaurs approached their way. The raptors were scared of the big dinosaurs and ran for their life. The raptors were gone, but the brachiosaurs were **not**. They were coming towards Harry and his friends. Ginny said quickly, "Hide in the trees!" They all followed. They were safe.

Unfortunately, that tree was home to a hungry queztalcoatlus and her babies. They were really afraid. Then, they saw a dimorphodon coming towards the queztalcoatlus ready to fight. The friends made a run for it, and when they were far enough, they saw the dimorphodon being torn to pieces and killed and eaten by the quezqueztalcoatluses.

The hen was un-transforming. This time, they did not have time to transfigure it again. The risk factor was too high. They ran and ran, as the hen started to grow to the size of the cage. Then, they found another T-rex. This was it. They quickly released the hen, so that it would grow back to the big T-rex by the time it reached its home.

As they ran away, Harry used his binoculars. The T-rex was a male, and it was reuniting with his mate. Just then, he saw an angry Spinosaurus from behind, who was sneaking towards the Rex nest. "That is NOT a normal Spinosaurus, its hands and claws were for fishing, and it had short legs. This one is a carnivore, someone has modified it," said Draco.

The friends had no choice. They ran back to the nest and saw it, the female T-rex fell to the ground, not dead, roaring for life, as the male charged towards the Spinosaurus which was about to kill the female. "Draco, **do it now!** " said Hermione. "Really?!" said Draco. "Draco, _for once in your life act like a wizard!_ The animal is _K_ _illing by **cheating**_!" said Ron. Draco had no choice. The friends reached the nest. Draco yelled, "Avada Kedavra."

The Spinosaurus was shocked. It felt the last bit of life leaving it. Its spine felt numb. It felt its limbs weakening. Then, with a heavy thud, the Spinosaurus fell dead to the ground. The T-rexes reached towards the friends. They were not knowing what to do. Should the T-rexes eat them or leave them? They thought wise not to kill the people who saved their lives. They both gave a small, gentle growl as if thanking the friends, and turned their back and left.

The friends quickly reached to the ship, and sailed away as quickly as possible. From the Ministry, Hermione told all the workers about what happened on the island. Then, they wrote a storybook for children. Its name was 'The Great Dinosaur Escapade'.


End file.
